Percabeth VS Jasper
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Title says it all, basically. I was bored and this is just a random one-shot that popped up from somewhere. Piper and Annabeth are arguing over who's better- Jason or Percy. THAT ONE.


"Oh, keep dreaming Piper. Percy's _way _better than Jason."

"I doubt that."

"Guys, don't argue." Hazel squeaked, studying her two friends nervously. Somehow or rather, it had come up in the conversation to discuss which of their boyfriends was best in bed. Hazel had wormed her way out of this conversation by saying she and Frank hadn't done anything- she was nervous- but that left Annabeth and Piper to bicker.

"I seriously doubt static electricity is better than the son of the earth shaker." Annabeth growled defensively.

"Did you just call Jason _static electricity_?"

"Why are you fighting? Please don't fight." Hazel's words fell on deaf ears, the girls squaring up to each other to defend their boyfriends. She had to do something or they would tear each other to shreds.

What she didn't understand was why they were fighting. They normally got on so well, but when the boys were mentioned, all hell broke loose.

Hazel ran then, as fast as she could, calling for Percy and Jason.

She found Percy first, barrelling straight into him. They both fell to the floor in a heap, but Percy didn't notice this, more concerned for his adoptive little sister.

"What's the matter?" He asked, Frank and Jason appearing. Frank gently pulled Hazel to her feet while Jason helped Percy.

"Annabeth and Piper are fighting over something stupid!"

"They're fighting over Leo?" Percy looked bewildered.

"I heard that!" Leo protested from inside the dining room. "You watch your back, Jackson!"

"Oh, I'm truly terrified." Percy smirked at Leo through the open door.

"Who's fightin'?" Louisa asked, yawning and stumbling up to them. She was still in her pyjamas- an old T-shirt of Percy's and Assassin's Creed pyjama bottoms.

"Annabeth and Piper are." Hazel replied. Louisa suddenly looked interested.

"Lemme get some popcorn 'n' I'll be right with ya."

"You've got thirty seconds." Percy told her before motioning to Hazel to lead the way.

Hazel ran back to the two bickering girls, walking in to see that they were still glaring at each other.

"It's not like we're going to know who's better unless we swap."

"Percy won't do that."

"Percy won't do what?" Percy asked loudly, making them jump. Annabeth whirled round, trying to look contrite while anger simmered in her eyes. Percy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "What were you arguing about?" Annabeth just hunched her shoulders and didn't reply.

Piper sighed.

"We were arguing over who was better in bed- you or Jason." Percy glanced at his cousin, seeing a matching bewildered look on Jason's features.

Then they both started laughing, much to the annoyance of their girlfriends. Hazel despaired, feeling ready to tear her hair out.

"Obviously it's me." Percy said, contrite in less than a second. Jason glowered at him, but didn't get a chance to reply as the girls started bickering again. Apparently, Piper had claimed Jason as better than Percy.

"Oh no, you _did_ not just go there!" Annabeth took a step towards Piper and started listing things off on her fingers. "Did Jason find Zeus's master bolt? Did he survive the Sea of Monsters and retrieve the Golden Fleece? Did he hold up the sky and fight a Titan? Did he survive the Labyrinth and fight Kampe? Did he lead a team of a hundred or less demigods against a Titan army, effectively saving Manhattan and Olympus? No, he didn't. So don't start with the whole Jason-is-better-than Percy schist."

Jason glanced at his cousin, incredulous. Percy gave a sheepish smile, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I had help." He mouthed. He pointed at Annabeth, labelling her as his partner. Jason just continued to stare at him.

"So? Jason is praetor."

"So is Percy. And he was made praetor in less time than Jason, fighting a _giant _to get that title." Piper glowered at Annabeth and Hazel sensed a cat-fight about to break out.

"OK, Annabeth, I love you to bits, but please calm down." Percy pleaded, gently pulling his girlfriend away and wrapping her in his arms.

Hazel marvelled at Percy. He had done all those things Annabeth had mentioned and yet he was terrified if Annabeth frowned. Seaweed Brain logic, that's what it was.


End file.
